Spidermonkey (Ben 10)
Summary Spidermonkey is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhaschimmia. |-|Base= Feats Powers & Abilities Enhanced Senses *As he is an Arachnichimp, he should have all of Simian's abilities. Wallcrawling *Stood on the bottom of the Vreedle's spaceship (07:38) Web Manipulation *As he is an Arachnichimp, he should have all of Simian's and Negative Spidermonkey's abilities. *Shot a rope of string from his tail to move Gwen from Verdona (17:20) *Shot webs from his tail to seal the DNAliens' mouths (01:28) Scaling Bivalvan (Base) *Withstood a punch from Bivalvan (17:41) Brainstorm (Base) *Dodged an attack from Brainstorm (29:41) *Harmed Brainstorm with an attack (29:44) *Restrained Brainstorm with his webbing (30:26) DNAliens (Human Hybrids) *Defeated a DNAlien by throwing it at a tree (01:16) *Dodged the DNAlien's slime spit (01:19) Forever Knights (AF, UA, and OV) *Dodged an attack from a Forever Knight (04:09) *Harmed a Forever Knight with a kick (04:11) Kevin Levin (Ultimate Form) *Launched Kevin into the air (29:58) Michael Morningstar (Base) *Harmed Michael with a kick (20:00) Mizaru (DNAlien Form) *Dodged attacks from Mizaru (18:11) Psyphon (Ultimate Alien) *Withstood a beam of energy from Psyphon (15:23) Sunder (Base) *Dodged an attack from Sunder (00:45) The Dragon (Base) *Dodged an energy blast from the Dragon (13:11) Vulkanus (AF, UA, and OV) *Harmed Vulkanus with a kick (16:18) *Dodged an attack from Vulkanus (16:27) *Harmed Vulkanus with several of his punches (16:35) *Harmed Vulkanus with a couple punches (17:01) Anti-Scaling Bivalvan (Base) *Bivalvan caught Spidermonkey's webbing (17:40) Psyphon (Ultimate Alien) *Psyphon caught Spidermonkey's kick and tossed him aside (17:20) The Dragon (Base) *The Dragon threw Spidermonkey off of him (13:02) Standard Equipment Weaknesses |-|Ultimate Form= Feats Powers & Abilities Enhanced Senses *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Wallcrawling *Should have the abilities of his Base form. *Walked horizontally on a wall (11:14) *Walked on the bottom of a spaceship (07:45) Web Manipulation *Should have the abilities of his Base form. *Shot webbing from his mouth to seal Bivalvan (18:32) Scaling Ben Tennyson (AF and UA) *Restrained Ben with his webbing (09:53) Bivalvan (Base) *Dodged a beam of water from Bivalvan (18:14) *Harmed Bivalvan with a punch (18:20) *Restrained Bivalvan with his webbing (18:32) Driscoll (Ultimate Alien) *Withstood getting blasted backward by Driscoll (18:14) *Dodged several attacks from Driscoll (18:48) *Caught Driscoll's attack (18:57) *Withstood a punch from Driscoll (19:07) *Dodged an attack from Driscoll (19:09) *Threw Driscoll into a wall (19:10) *Smashed Driscoll into a wall (19:15) Gwen Tennyson (Anodite Form) *Withstood a beam of mana from Gwen (12:09) Hugh (Base) *Restrained Hugh with his webbing (09:18) Mizaru (DNAlien Form) *Withstood Mizaru's punches (18:50) *Caught Mizaru's punch (18:53) *Threw Mizaru into his throne (18:54) *Caught Mizaru's attacks (19:03) *Withstood a punch from Mizaru (19:05) *Harmed Mizaru with a punch (19:06) Psyphon (Ultimate Alien) *Withstood getting slammed into by Psyphon (18:28) *Withstood an attack from Psyphon (18:30) *Harmed Psyphon with a punch (19:34) *Withstood two punches from Psyphon (19:35) *Withstood a barrage of punches from Psyphon (19:38) *Withstood another punch from Psyphon (19:49) Sunder (Base) *Withstood a kick from Sunder (10:32) *Dodged an attack from Sunder (10:33) *Caught Sunder's strike (10:34) *Withstood a headbutt from Sunder (10:43) *Moved out of the way of Sunder's attack (10:45) *Harmed Sunder with a punch (10:48) *Withstood a punch from Sunder (10:48) *Tackled Sunder to the ground (11:03) *Withstood a beam of energy from Sunder's ax (11:07) Way Big (Base) *Withstood an attack from Way Big (14:50) Anti-Scaling Driscoll (Ultimate Alien) *Driscoll cut Ultimate Spidermonkey's chest (18:52) Gwen Tennyson (Anodite Form) *Gwen was going to destroy the sentient ultimate aliens with her attack (17:21) Mizaru (DNAlien Form) *Mizaru tore off Ultimate Spidermonkey's webbing (19:01) Sunder (Base) *Sunder dodged an attack from Ultimate Spidermonkey (10:09) Standard Equipment Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters